Spiraling
by Quentasia
Summary: Morgan is spiraling down the pathways of despair alone and scared. she has suspicious bruises and burns but refuses help from everyone. Can someone get through to her before it's too late. I wanted to try and write something different. WARNING: DARK AND ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS.


AN: I wanted to try writing something a little different, well not a little different a lot different. Please review, I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not.

* * *

Greg's POV:

She had been steadily getting worse for just over two months. It started off with a small blue bruise on her arm, now it was large bruises, black eyes, cigarette burns and scratches. She explained the bruises and scratches as her being clumsy and falling over. The burns were from her curling iron. She had bite marks on her neck and collar bone, not hickeys bite marks. I don't think that anyone dared to ask her about those.

She had become distant with everyone, hardly talking and never smiling. She refused any help offered to her and told everyone that she was fine. She was not fine. She was spiraling down the pathways of despair, alone and scared. I wanted to help, ever since the first day with the small bruise I knew there was something wrong. But she adamantly refused help, preferring solitude, coldness and darkness over the comfort, warmth and light I was willing to provide.

* * *

I was sat by the window looking out at the parking lot. Morgan was limping towards her car. Today had hit a new low for her. She had a black eye and four bite marks. She had refused to take off her jumper all day, even though she was sweating. When she slightly rolled up her sleeves I think I saw ligature marks around her wrists before she caught me looking and quickly pulled her sleeves down. She had been limping all day because of her 'weak ankles' she had been sat down for most of the day.

I suddenly saw a man was stood right next to her car beckoning her. He was very tall with dark hair and skin. He was wearing a long black coat and black shiny shoes. His face was hidden in shadows, he looked like bad news.

Morgan looked terrified. I got up and headed to my locker, I grabbed my gun. I was determined not to let Morgan get hurt again. I didn't even stop to apologize to Sara as I knocked the papers out of her hands as I sped around a corner.

When I reached the parking lot I stood by the door, I shouldn't interfere; Morgan won't like it if I interfere. Unless he hurts her I won't interfere. I gripped my gun tightly, intensely watching the scene unfolding in front of me.

Morgan had reached the man. He caressed her cheek talking quietly to her. Morgan was trembling looking down at the floor. He grabbed her chin and forced it up so she had to look at him before roughly kissing her.

I blanched, trembling almost as much as Morgan, but with anger not fear. My hands had clenched into fists but I didn't move.

Morgan pulled away and whispered something. The man did a double take and he was now shouting so I could hear every word. 'You slut how dare you do this to me!' He yelled in her face.

I started walking quite quickly towards them, behind the cars so they couldn't see me.

I could hear Morgan crying 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'

I started jogging.

'You lying, good for nothing bitch!' He screamed at her.

I ran out from behind the cars, now only five meters away. They seemed not to notice me.

The man raised his fist and punched Morgan so hard in the stomach that she went flying backwards, hitting a car four spaces down from where she was stood, she slumped to the floor.

'Morgan!' I yelled in panic.

The man realized I was there and ran. I fumbled with my gun and aimed it shooting it three times. I missed twice but the third shot hit the man, he stumbled but carried on running.

I turned and ran over to Morgan. I knelt beside her. 'Morgan, Morgan. Can you hear me?' I asked her worriedly

She tried to swallow and hoarsely whispered 'G…Greg?'

'Yeah Morgan it's me, you're going to be alright.' I told her gently holding her hand. I brushed her hair out of her face. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she was no longer crying. I wiped away her tears and gently lifted her head onto my lap. I heard someone running towards us. I quickly turned around, tense. Sara came into view looking horrified.

She mouthed silently 'Greg?' Then she seemed to pull herself together 'I'll go call an ambulance.' She said running back inside.

I turned back to Morgan 'Sara has gone to call an ambulance.' I told her.

Her eyes were tightly closed, pain etched onto her face. 'Morgan what's wrong?' I asked her.

She gripped my hand very tightly and choked out 'my stomach.'

I looked down at her stomach and was stunned when I saw a scarlet liquid spreading through her trousers at a rapid pace. She fidgeted 'Greg what's going on?' She asked me terrified.

'I don't know. But whatever it is you are going to be fine, I promise.' I replied

She started crying again; fat tears ran down her cheeks 'Greg I'm scared.' She whispered

'You shouldn't be you are going to be fine.' I told her.

Sara reappeared running back towards us looking very worried. 'I called an ambulance; it should be here any minute now the hospitals not too far away.' Sara said. Her eyes widened when she saw Morgan. She bent down low and whispered in my ear 'Greg, was Morgan pregnant?'

'I… I don't know' I stuttered

'Greg, it looks like she might be having a miscarriage.' Sara told me very quietly

'What do we do?!' I asked her terrified

'There's nothing we can do.' She replied sadly. 'We have to wait until the ambulance gets here.'

Right on cue I could hear a siren and I looked around to see an ambulance appearing from around the corner. 'Morgan the ambulance is here, everything is going to be fine, don't panic.' Sara told her. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The ambulance stopped and two men jumped out and ran over to us with a stretcher. The men effortlessly lifted Morgan onto the stretcher and started yelling numbers and medical words at each other. They took the stretcher back to the ambulance and loaded it. Morgan's hand slipped through mine but she whispered 'please don't leave me.' Sara gave me a small push 'Go with her, I'll call Ecklie and we'll meet you at the hospital.'

I nodded and climbed into the ambulance.


End file.
